A New Life
by Claw-Dia10
Summary: This is an 'what if' fic. The Saiyan Empire is at war with Frieza, and Kakarrot goes on a mission on Earth.


Hello everybody . I seem to like the AU a lot, so I've decided to re-write everybody's favourite anime. It will be a long fic, made out of three sagas. This is the first one.  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own DBZ ! ( dammit ! )  
  
Watch out: this chapter contains a description of a rape. Do not read if you can't handle!  
  
***  
  
"Bulma dear, I am so happy you came. I don't know what is wrong with my little girl. She's been crying for days and eats very little. I am so worried.." King Ox said, tears running down his rosy cheeks.  
  
The 19 years old girl nodded and went towards ChiChi's bedroom. She was worried about her friend also. ChiChi was probably the most powerful girl in the world, and there were only a few things that could harm her.  
  
"ChiChi ? Can I come in ? Please ?" Bulma asked, knocking at the door of his best friend's bedroom.  
  
A faint noise was heard from inside, followed by a weak " Come in!"  
  
Bulma entered the room and, to her surprise, it was only a dim light inside. That was uncharacteristic for ChiChi - she was the type of girl who loved the sun, and the outdoors.  
  
"ChiChi, what's the matter with you ? Are you all right ?" Bulma inquired as she stepped to the windows and pulled the drapes covering it.  
  
Bright light flooded the room, and it became clear for Bulma that everything was not all right.  
  
ChiChi was laying in the middle of the bed, pale and thinner than usual. Her face and forearms were covered in bruises and cuts, her lips swollen and bruised.  
  
"Kami, what happened to you, girl ?" Bulma asked in a terrified voice, rushing to hug her obviously hurt friend.  
  
ChiChi clung desperately to Bulma, almost hurting her with her strength. She buried her head in the crook of Bulma's neck and whispered softly, as if she hadn't realised completely yet what had happened:  
  
"He raped me."  
  
Flashback:  
  
2 days before:  
  
ChiChi finished her katas with a satisfied smile. Training was always putting her in a good mood. She sighted and lay on her back, enjoying the soft noises of the forests. The sky was full of white, fluffy clouds and the 17 years old laughed to herself as they became to take different shapes due to her vivid imagination.  
  
She rolled over and buried her nose in the soft green grass, remembering a discussion she had with her best friend, Bulma. Bulma was a walking sex - bomb, always crazy about boys. And the boys fell into her charms like flies. Despite her best efforts, ChiChi couldn't help from feeling a little envious. She was pretty, she knew that, but boys were scared of her strength and her bad temper. ChiChi knew that she was not exactly behaving like a proper princess, but she was 'daddy's little girl' and King Ox did his best to keep his only child happy.  
  
Sometimes, ChiChi wished she were more feminine, but she couldn't help herself from being a tomboy. People said she couldn't behave like a proper lady because she lacked a feminine presence in her life. That was true: ChiChi's mom had died when her daughter was still a baby, and her father never remarried.  
  
The girl wrinkled her nose as the smell of her sweat reached her nose. Sighting, she got up and went to bath herself in a near-by river.  
  
She had just finished cleaning the last traces of her training, when something strange happened. A space shuttle crossed the azure sky, heading her way. With a large noise, the round shuttle crushed in the forest, just a hundred of yards from the river ChiChi had been bathing in.  
  
The princess put her underwear on, then quickly pulled the rest of her clothes on her still wet body. She hurried toward the place of the impact, curiosity getting the best of her. ChiChi had many qualities, but prudence wasn't among them. Being very strong, she never thought that there could be somebody or something that could ever hurt her.  
  
Circling the alien object, the girl found a window and peered inside. There was a man in there, sleeping. He looked very much human, the only thing rather unusual was his coal, spiky hair.  
  
"Hey, are you all right in there, mister ?" ChiChi inquired tapping the glass.  
  
'He is cute ! And he can't be much older than me. 5 years tops ! I wonder why is he here ?'  
  
Lost in her thoughts, the girl failed to notice that the man inside had woken up. A movement of the window caught her attention, and, stepping back the princess watched in awe as a door slide open, and the inhabitant of the capsule stepped outside.  
  
The stranger's eyes were black, cold and murderous; ChiChi shivered as he stared at her, analysing her to the slightest detail.  
  
"Hello !" she summoned her courage, along with her pride. "I am ChiChi !" she introduced herself, extending a steady hand.  
  
The alien just looked at her hand, then resumed staring at her.  
  
'They must have different customs on his planet.' ChiChi thought as she watched him more carefully.  
  
He was tall, a head taller than she, and had a very nice body, with well- shaped muscles. He also had some sort of armour on, with a furry belt around his waist. On his eye, there was a strange apparatus and ChiChi felt sorry that Bulma wasn't there with her. Her friend was a mechanical genius, and would have had a blast with the alien gadget. Well, she could meat him later.  
  
The stranger suddenly started walking towards her. ChiChi stood her ground as he approached and put his hand in her still wet hair. He seemed curious, like a new child presented with an exotic toy. His other hand came to rest on her cheek, and he started stroking it slowly. ChiChi's black eyes were also filled with curiosity:  
  
"Hm, do you speak English ?" the girl asked, slowly starting to back away.  
  
No suck luck. Something curled around her waist, and she realised in shock that what she thought to be a belt, was, in fact, a tail. The man bent towards her and started to sniff under the girl's neck.  
  
'He's smelling me ! Maybe this is a kind of greeting in his home world !"  
  
That being said, ChiChi reciprocated the action, thinking she was responding to his greeting.  
  
Then, the stranger's hands moved south, grabbing her breast.  
  
"Wait a minute, mister ! I don't know how things are in your world, but here we don't grab women's breast like that! It's nor polite!" ChiChi scolded the man, grabbing his wrists, and trying to detach them from her breasts.  
  
They seemed glued there. The girl started to panic; she had used all her strength, but the guy seemed totally unaffected. The vague feeling of uneasiness grew into pure terror as his hands clutched the collar of the girl's gi and tore it in a swift movement.  
  
ChiChi curled her hands into fists and punched the aggressive male in the neck, aiming at a pressure point. The attack took him by surprise and his grip on the girl loosened. ChiChi took advantage of the new situation and sprinted through the forest.  
  
Her chances of getting out of trouble grew by each passing moment. She had the advantage of knowing the forest as the back of her hand, and she was planning on using every skill she had to get back home safe. For the first time in her life, ChiChi was really scared.  
  
Her running came to an abrupt halt as something heavy pounced on her, knocking her effectively to the ground. She growled and tried to kick her opponent, madly trashing under him, biting and clawing, but her attempts failed. One by one the rest of her clothes were ripped from her body, leaving her naked and vulnerable.  
  
The alien seamed amused by her struggles and, pinning her wrists above her head with one of his hands, proceeded to kissing and biting her neck.  
  
ChiChi was feeling very vulnerable at that moment, so she made used her last weapon. She screamed, hoping that maybe, just maybe, there was somebody near by that could help her.  
  
The guy seemed to be upset by her screaming, and, raising his hand, struck her with blinding speed. The force of the blow almost rendered her unconscious. She could feel everything, her senses seemed to be sharper than ever, but her body was paralysed.  
  
Her writs were set free, and the man concentrating on her breasts. He licked them, chuckled amused when her nipples reacted to his ministrations, as his hands roamed all over her body.  
  
Then, his rather playful attitude changed; he became rougher, biting the soft flesh and drawing blood. He left no part of her body untouched, licking and biting as if he were in frenzy.  
  
Suddenly, ChiChi was flipped over and big hands lifted her hips from the ground, forcing her on all fours. Her tights were pried open and a hand tangled itself in her black, soft hair, pulling her head back. The next thing ChiChi felt was a horrendous pain, as he thrusted himself in, with a powerful motion. The girl let out a strangled cry, at the new sensation. She could the blood running down her thighs and she clenched her teeth, hoping that all will come to an end soon.  
  
It didn't. For what seemed an eternity to ChiChi, he raped her, his thrusts getting harder and deeper every time.  
  
ChiChi's body was limp, her mind still in denying of what was happening. But the physical pain she was in begged the difference.  
  
She was dimly aware of the stranger's hand, moving from her hips to reach under her, fondling her breasts, then moving south to rub the tiny mound of flesh, laying between her tender folds. Meanwhile, his tail was curled on her waist, holding her in place, contracting and relaxing suggestively.  
  
The orgasm hit her unexpectedly, her body shivering at the on-coming waves of pleasure. The rhythm of the alien increased, and he also reached his completion, spilling his seed into her quivering body.  
  
The last thing ChiChi remembered, just before slipping completely into the land of unconsciousness, was receiving a surprisingly soft and tender kiss, her very first kiss. Then, rubbing his nose softly at the juncture of her neck with the shoulder, he whispered:  
  
"So soft."  
  
End Flashback  
  
"And, and, that was has happened" ChiChi confessed, tears running down freely on her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, ChiChi ! Don't worry, everything will be just fine, I promise you! I swear it to you, he'll never hurt you again. He's gone now, you're safe!" Bulma whispered, crying at her turn, her heart aching at the site of her suffering friend.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, on a distant planet, called Vegetasei.  
  
Prince Vegeta watched in silence as the space pod landed. Kakarrot was only a third-class warrior, but he was as strong as an elite soldier, and right now the Saiyan Empire had to gather all its resources.  
  
"My Prince !" Kakarrot bowed, his voice laced with unshed questions. He was never called in before having finished his current mission.  
  
"Frieza has declared us war. The preparations for the battles will be finished in a couple of hours."  
  
"I see.." Kakarrot nodded thoughtfully, his blood boiling already with the anticipation of the on-coming battle. Purging planets was fun for a while, but killing weaklings had become a bore.  
  
"Did you have time to finish your mission ? " the prince inquired.  
  
"No, Majesty, unfortunately not. The planet called Earth is still in one piece, and so are its inhabitants."  
  
"How unfortunate, indeed. Well, they have unconsciously gained some more time to go on with their pathetic life. Once Frieza is destroyed, you shall resume your mission, Kakarrot, and destroy that piece of mud."  
  
"Yes, your majesty!"  
  
***  
  
Earth:  
  
The young girl exited the hospital, a shocked expression on her face. There had passed tree months since the rape, and her life was just beginning to go back to normal.  
  
And now, this ! ChiChi rubbed her stomach, wondering what she should do.  
  
5 years later, CC, Earth  
  
"Mom, mom, did you see how I kicked that guy ?" an exited Gohan yelled, his little brown tail lashing to and fro with excitement.  
  
"Yes, Gohan, you were great !" answered a happy ChiChi, arranging the belt on her gi.  
  
They were attending a little barbecue, held by Bulma at her house. The 23rd Budokai Tournament had just finished, and the little boy was now officially declared the world champion at the junior division.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo" the young warrior approached the green man standing in a retreat corner "could you teach me that technique, with those balls of light ?" 


End file.
